femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Jansen (Deadly Switch)
Olivia Jansen (Teri Polo) is a villainess from the 2019 film,'' Deadly Switch'' (alternately titled, Foreign Exchange). She is the wife of Peter Jansen and the mother of Monica and Camilla Jansen. Olivia was first shown with Peter after Monica drove Ana, an exchange student from Scotland (as well as the film's main protagonist) to their home after Ana was being pursued by a mysterious stalker. Ana received a warm welcome from the couple, especially Olivia, who revealed that they lost Camilla in a recent car accident. She allowed Ana to stay in Camilla's room, and though her warm demeanor continued, hints of Olivia's true nature also began to emerge. In one instance, Ana informed Olivia about her encounter with Zelda, the Jansens' neighbor, only for Olivia to refer to Zelda as a "sad woman" and that she should stay away from her. Zelda was actually the mother of Camilla's friend, Greta, who was killed in the same accident. In another occasion, Olivia mistook Ana for Camilla and expressed her happiness over her return, only for Ana to inform her that she wasn't Camilla. The incident came after Ana learned about the Jansens' demeanor, as she was informed that Peter and Olivia were insanely strict towards Camilla, and it was later uncovered that the couple forced Camilla to act like a "good girl" in their estimation, often resorting to locking her in the house if she didn't comply. Olivia later apologized to Ana for her earlier incident, though Ana would find a letter from Camilla to Monica regarding her plans to run away. Afterwards, Ana not only becomes convinced regarding Olivia's deranged demeanor, but she figures out that Monica was part of the conspiracy to bring her to the home to replace Camilla--who (unbeknownst to both parents) actually faked her death to escape the abusive environment. Her attempt to escape is thwarted by Peter, though she escaped with Kevin, who was later revealed to be part of the scheme--as well as Camilla's boyfriend. After Kevin drives Ana back to the Jansen home, Ana was drugged by Peter, with the evil Olivia assisting in locking Ana (who they kept calling "Camilla") in Camilla's room. After Ana woke up, Olivia appeared and brought her lunch, which also included an attempt to medicate Ana, with Ana appearing to acquiesce only to take the pill out of her mouth when the villainous couple left. Olivia's latest visit ended with Ana escaping and locking the villainess inside Camilla's room, with Olivia calling for Peter and warning him that Ana escaped. Zelda helped Ana escape by holding Peter at gunpoint, and it can be assumed that Olivia was arrested (off-screen) for her actions. Trivia * Teri Polo also appeared on Monk and Criminal Minds as villainesses Stephanie Briggs and Margaret Hallman, respectively, on Royal Pains as villainous politicion Diana Underhill, and in 2018's Deadly Delusion as evil therapist Dr. Leary. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive